Wonderful Life
by softballchic34
Summary: Don and Robin settle down together and start a family. Orginally just a oneshot called Thanksgiving Surprise, now a multichapter fic.
1. Chapter 1

This was just going to be a one shot but then I decided to write more. Originally this was title Thanksgiving Surprise but now it will be It's a Wonderful life and will follow Don and Robin as they settle down together. More chapters will follow soon.

Summery: Don gets a surprise on Thanksgiving.

1234567890987654321

Don stood with his arms around Robin on the balcony in Don's apartment. It was Thanksgiving night, and they had just gotten back to the apartment after spending the afternoon with Don's family at the Craftsman. He had been looking forward to this moment all day.

"Today was fun, but I'm glad to be home with you, alone." Don spoke quietly into Robin's ear. "Robin, I want you, I need you, and I want and need to be with you forever." Don slowly pulled away and got down on one knee and opened a small velvet box, "Will you marry me, Robin?"

Robin smiled in surprise, she had known Don was up to something but she hadn't been sure as to what. "Yes, I would love to marry you Don!"

Don slide the diamond engagement ring onto her finger as he stood, then pulled her in for a kiss. They pulled apart for air several moments later. "I love you." Don whispered to her as he nibbled her ear lobe.

"I love you too." Robin stated as she ran a hand through his unruly hair and pressed a gentle kiss on his neck. Robin then pulled away slightly, pressed a kiss to his lips, "I'll be right back."

Don stood on the balcony overlooking the city for a couple of minutes before Robin returned and handed him a small box. "For you." Robin stated simply.

Don removed the cover, his brow knotted in confusion, as he studied the object in the box.

"Is this what I think it is?" He asked as a look of realization spread over his face.

Robin nodded with a huge grin on her face, "I'm pregnant. You're gonna be a daddy Don!"

Don was grinning from ear to ear, the rare million watt smile that made his eyes crinkle and could light up an entire room. "That's wonderful Robin!" He pulled her into a tight kiss and twirled her around. Don set her down put his arms around her waist and kissed her. He pulled away after a moment and asked, "When are we due?"

"Sometime in late June or early July, by my calculations; I have an appointment with my OB/GYN Monday morning." She was beaming with delight at Don's reaction to the news.

A few hours later they were lying in bed together, Robin rested her head on Don's shoulder, he had one arm around her and his other hand resting on her stomach. He heard her sigh in contentment as she snuggled closer.

He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead, "Thank you for the most wonderful Thanksgiving ever, Robin."


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Summery: Don and Robin announce their engagement to Don's family.

1234567890987654321

Robin watched Don as he fidgeted beside her. They were having dinner at Robin's house with Alan, Charlie and Amita. Tonight was the night they were going to announce their engagement to Don's family. She smiled at Don and pulled his arm, which he was lifting up to check his watch again, into her lap so they were holding hands. She knew Don was nervous about telling his family all though she wasn't sure why. She knew Alan would be delighted to learn that his eldest was going to settle down finally and get married. Charlie and Amita would be happy as well, Amita accepted Charlie's proposal but they hadn't so much as talked about setting a date since they got engaged 6 months ago and Robin didn't see them doing so anytime in the near future.

Although they had only been engaged for about a week, they had already talked about the wedding and decided to get married before the baby was born. They both agreed on a small civil ceremony with just their families, and a few close friends present, the guest list would only include only about 20 people. Tomorrow they would go house hunting, they wanted a place that was closer to their offices and had a nice yard, preferably something that was somewhat close to Charlie's house. Don's apartment wasn't big enough for a family and her house in the valley was so far from both their offices that it wasn't very practical.

They were just finishing the dessert Alan brought, when Don cleared his throat and gave Robin a sideways look, it was time.

"We have something we want to tell you." Robin stated as she squeezed Don.

Don squeezed back, "Robin and I are getting married."

"Donnie! That's wonderful! Congratulations!" Alan was overjoyed with the news, he stood up and pulled Robin into a hug and then Don.

"That's great bro!" Charlie patted Don on the back.

"Congratulations!" Amita gave both Don and Robin hugs.

They moved to the living room where it was more comfortable to sit.

"So when did this happen?" Alan asked as he took a seat in one of the arm chairs, Charlie and Amita were settled on the couch, and Don and Robin were sitting together on the loveseat.

"Last Thursday after we returned from your place."

"I was wondering why you were more cheerful than usual this past week." Alan smiled.

"Have you thought about a date yet?" Amita asked curiously.

"We were thinking next spring, maybe in March." Robin stated.

"So soon?" Charlie looked a little shocked.

"Well I'm not getting any younger, bro. And Robin's sister is coming to visit in March; it's really tough for her to get time off work so we figured we should do it when she's here that way she will for sure make it to the wedding." Robin's sister Anna was a psychiatrist with her own private practice in New York.

Alan gave Don a speculative look, Don was pretty sure Alan suspected something else was up but he and Robin both agreed to wait until the end of her first trimester to announce the pregnancy. Her OB/GYN appointment had gone well, Robin was currently almost 9 weeks along, the doctor estimated her due date at July 8th. Alan would just have to wait until Christmas time to have his speculations confirmed.

The rest of the evening went by rather quickly, the group played Scrabble much to Charlie's dismay. Don and Robin tied for first, Alan came in second, Amita was third but only by 7 points, and Charlie lost miserably.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a follow up to Thanksgiving Surprise and Briefing, might want to read them first to understand this one.

Home

1234567890987654321

Don and Robin ended up buying a Craftsman style house in Pasadena that they both fell in love with. It was a two story house with four bedrooms, three bathrooms, and a large yard. The backyard had a nice patio that was shaded by a large oak tree. Upstairs there were four bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a study they would use as an office. The main floor had a nice sized kitchen, a large dining room, and a large living room with a fire place, a laundry room, and a bathroom.

It was the end of December and today Don and Robin moved into their new house. Don had enlisted the help of his family and Amita as well as his team to help them move. It had taken the better part of the day to get everything from Don's apartment and Robin's house loaded and unloaded from the moving van that Don had rented.

They had just unloaded the last of the stuff and were sitting on the floor in the living room drinking beer and waiting for the pizza delivery guy.

Alan got up to throw his empty beer bottle away, "Anyone want another beer?"

"Yeah, I'll have another. Thanks Mr. Eppes." Colby replied.

"Me too." David piped in and Nikki said at the same time.

"Anyone else? Robin you sure you don't want anything?"

"No thanks Alan, I'm good with water." Robin replied and Alan retreated to the kitchen.

"How can you refrain from a beer after a day like today? What are you pregnant?" Nikki asked jokingly.

Robin glanced at Don and the room fell silent, everyone was looking at Don and Robin when Alan walked back in carrying four beers. "What did I miss?"

"How do you feel about being a grandpa, Dad?" Don asked with a grin.

Alan's jaw dropped to the floor and if David hadn't reached up and taken the beer bottles from him he probably would have dropped them. Alan was speechless for a moment before he spoke, "Well its about time."

Everyone laughed at that be Alan said, "Donnie. Robin, this is wonderful! Thank you!"

Don looked at Charlie who hadn't said anything, his mouth was still hanging open and Don could tell that he was still trying to comprehend this new information. "You okay Charlie?"

"Am I okay? Donnie this is great news! I'm gonna be an uncle!" Charlie was grinning from ear to ear now.

They received a round of congratulations from everyone before Amita asked Robin, "When are you due?"

"July 8th."

"This is one of the reasons we decided to have the wedding in March, before the baby is born." Don stated.

The pizza arrived and everyone dug in hungrily. It was close to nine o'clock when everyone left. Don stood behind Robin, arms wrapped around her so his hands were resting on her abdomen.

"Welcome Home Robin." He whispered as he planted a gentle kiss on her cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Ultrasound  
Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs or any of the characters that appear on the show, nor do I make any profit from it.

1234567890987654321

The middle of February found Robin and Don together at the doctors waiting for her next ultrasound. Robin was 20 weeks along and as they were sitting in the waiting room they were still debating on whether or not they should find out the baby's sex.

"I think we should find out," Robin argued. "It will make picking a name much easier, we will only have to choose one name instead of a boy name and a girl name."

"Don't you want to be surprised though?" Don retorted.

"Don, I'm sick of you referring to the baby as 'It', if we find out the baby's sex we can finally start calling the baby 'he', or 'she', or by a name when we choose one. And then we can pick a color for the nursery and start buying more gender specific clothes and what not." Robin didn't think she could go another five months without knowing. Robin didn't really have a preference if the baby was a boy or girl as long as he or she was healthy.

Don knew this wasn't an argument he was going to win. "Okay, you have a point. Let's find out if our baby will be a boy or a girl."

"Good, I knew you'd realize that I'm right." Robin smirked at him.

Don didn't get a chance to vocalize his comeback because just then a nurse came out and led them back to an exam room. It was only a moment before the ultrasound technician, Sandra, came in.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Brooks, Agent Eppes. Shall we get started?" Robin pulled her shirt up to expose her slightly protruding belly.

"Everything looks good . Your baby has a nice strong heartbeat." Sandra pointed to the screen, "Here is a foot, and here's the baby's head." she pointed to another spot on the screen, she waited a few moments before asking, "Do you want to know your baby's sex?"

"Yes, please." Don spoke as Robin nodded.

Robin squeezed Don's hand, he looked nervous and excited at the same time. The room was silent for a few moments before Sandra spoke again, "It's a boy!"

1234567890987654321

That night Don and Robin lay in bed together, Robin was curled up next to Don, her head resting on his stomach. Don was leaning against the headboard reading a John Grisham novel, she had abandoned her file several minutes ago when her attention started drifting away from it. Don had one hand resting on her stomach, she could feel the baby moving around inside her but he wasn't kicking hard enough yet for his daddy to feel.

When Don finished the chapter he was reading he set the book on the night stand next to the bed and slid down a little further as Robin snuggled closer to him.

"What do think of the name Samuel, Sam for short?" Robin asked.

"Nah, there was this bully Sam Titschell, who used to pick on Charlie all through middle school, I had more than one go-round with him." Don replied.

They lay in silence before Don spoke again, "What was your dad's name?" Robin never talked much about her father, he died when she was 10 during a bank robbery at the bank he worked at.

"Everyone called him Bob, but his real name was Benjamin, my dads uncle who lived with them when my dad was little, was Benjamin also, so my dad was called Bob to avoid confusion."

"How about we name him Benjamin, Ben, after your dad?" Don suggested

Robin thought for a moment, "Ben Eppes. I like that."

The couple shared a kiss before Don asked, "What about a middle name?"

Robin threaded her fingers through his and gently rubbed his knuckles, "Don. Benjamin Don Eppes."

Don pondered the name and smiled, "I like that."

He placed his hands on the slight bump of her belly and whispered next to it, "What do you think, Benjamin Don Eppes?"

Robin laughed as she felt him doing somersaults, "I think he likes it."

1234567890987654321


	5. Chapter 5

Committed

Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs or any of the characters that appear on the show, nor do I make any profit from it.

1234567890987654321

Don stood in front of the mirror in his old bedroom at Charlie's as he tied his tie and straightened his collar on his tux. The wedding was supposed to start in about fifteen minutes. Don was starting to get nervous, he heard a knock on the door as it opened and Charlie poked his head through. "Hey bro, you about ready?"

"Yeah, how do I look?" Don ran a hand through his newly short cropped hair as Charlie came all the way through the door.

Charlie reached up and straightened Don's tie slightly, "You look good Don."

Charlie noticed Don bringing his arm up to check his watch, he gently grabbed Don's arm and removed the watch from his wrist. Don was about to protest but Charlie cut him off, "Wouldn't want you checking your watch the entire time during the ceremony. Might be kind of embarrassing."

"I would not." Don's voice was tinged with annoyance.

"You do it all the time when you're nervous. It's one of your tells." Don started pacing in the small room.

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" Charlie asked.

Don stopped in his tracks and turned to face his brother and best man, "No, no of course not. Its just-what if Robin backs out?"

Charlie put a hand on Don's shoulder, "Don, Robin is not going to back out, she loves you too much to do that to you." he paused for a moment and smiled, "Besides, I'm pretty sure Dad wouldn't let either of you back out of this, he would force you two to stand up there and get married."

Don laughed, "You're right Buddy. I guess I'm just nervous."

Charlie squeezed Don's shoulder, "We should probably head downstairs. You ready?"

Don checked the mirror one more time and took a deep breath, "Yeah, I'm ready. Lets do this."

Charlie also took one last look in the mirror before he followed Don out the door.

Don stood in his place near in the backyard of the Craftsman. He could feel butterflies fluttering in his stomach as he waited for the ceremony to start. Charlie was standing just behind Don to his left.

"Relax, Don. You'll be fine." Charlie said quietly.

Don's breath caught in his chest as he watched Robin walk down the aisle looking more beautiful than ever. She was escorted by her stepdad, Steven. She kissed Steven on the cheek and took her place next to Don.

"I love you." Don whispered to her.

Robin smiled and whispered "I love you" back.

Don kept his eyes locked on Robin through the entire ceremony, only partially listening to the Justice of the Peace speak until she said, "Robin, please take both Don's hands and repeat after me."

Robin took Don's hands in hers and repeated after the Justice of the Peace in a slightly shaky voice,

"I Robin,  
Take you Don,  
To be my husband;  
To have and to hold,  
From this day forward,  
For better, for worse,  
For richer, for poorer,  
In sickness and in health,  
To love and to cherish,  
As long as we both shall live."

"Don, please repeat after me."

Don cleared his throat quietly before saying his vows,

"I Don,  
Take you Robin,  
To be my wife;  
To have and to hold,  
From this day forward,  
For better, for worse,  
For richer, for poorer,  
In sickness and in health,  
To love and to cherish,  
As long as we both shall live."

The Justice of the Peace smiled, "Now we will have the exchange of the rings as symbol of Don and Robin's commitment to each other."

Robin took Don's ring from Anna, Robin's older sister and matron of honor.

"Robin, repeat after me as you place this ring on Don's finger."

"This ring I give to you as a token of my love and devotion to you. I pledge to you all that I am and all that I will ever be as your wife. With this ring, I gladly marry you and join my life to yours." Robin slowly slid the ring onto Don's finger as she repeated after the Justice of the Peace.

"Don, repeat after me as you place this ring on Don's finger."

Don took Robin's ring from Charlie and stared into Robin's eyes as he slid the ring on, "This ring I give to you as a token of my love and devotion to you. I pledge you all that I am and all that I will ever be as your husband. With this ring, I gladly marry you and join my life to yours."

"By the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Don pulled Robin in for a kiss as their guests clapped and cheered.

"I have the pleasure of presenting Mr. and Mrs. Don Eppes."

1234567890987654321

After the wedding was over, Alan pulled Don aside. He gave Don a big bear hug, "Donnie, I'm so proud and happy for you. Your mother would be so happy if she were here today."

Don hugged his father back, "Thanks Dad."

Alan then pulled Robin in for a hug, "Welcome to the family Robin. I'm so happy to have you as a daughter in law. It's so nice to have a lawyer in the family again. Margaret would really like you."

Robin felt tears well up at Alan's words, "Alan, I'm so honored to be part of this family. Your wife sounds like she was an amazing women. I wish I could have met her."

Shortly after Don had his arms around Robin as they danced their first dance as a married couple as the sun was setting.

"I'm so happy." Robin said quietly into her husband's ear.

"Best day of my life so far." Don agreed.

"Your dad really outdid himself with helping with the wedding plans."

"I think it's because he sort of gave up hope on me ever getting married a while ago." Don laughed.

"I'm so glad you didn't give up hope." Robin brushed a kiss across his lips.

"Me too. I love you." Don kissed her back slowly.


	6. Chapter 6

Promises  
Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs or any of the characters that appear on the show, nor do I make any profit from it.

1234567890987654321

It was the beginning of June; Don was sitting on the floor in the nursery attempting to put the crib together. A very pregnant Robin was sitting in the gliding rocker reading him the directions but she was pretty sure he wasn't listening to anything she was saying.

"Don, just follow the instructions and look at the diagram. Our baby is going to be sleeping in this; I don't want it falling apart while Ben is in it."

Don looked up at her, "It's not going to fall apart. I know what I'm doing."

Robin sighed, "I know you know what you're doing, but it would make me feel better if you would at least listen to what I'm reading."

"Okay, I will listen to you read the directions. Will you hand me that screwdriver?" Don pointed to a screwdriver that was sitting on the table next to Robin.

Robin handed him the wrench and Don worked in silence. While Don wasn't an extremely talkative person, he normally wasn't this quiet, especially when he was with Robin. Robin suspected his quietness was due to the fact that three days ago, one of the SWAT agents was killed during a raid on a drug lab. Don had been the one to notify his family; he had a wife and a seven year old daughter. Robin hadn't seen much of Don since the incident; he had spent the majority of the last few days at the office trying to catch the perps. Yesterday, they made the arrests and AD Wright had given Don and his team the weekend off.

Don was silent for a bit longer before he spoke, "Robin, if something ever happens to me in the line of duty-"

"Don, don't." Robin cut him off; she really didn't want to think of the possibility that her husband could be killed on any given day.

"Robin I need to talk about this. There is a real possibility that at the end of the day, I might not come home. I'm not invincible. You of all people should understand this, especially after what happened with Radovic last year."

Robin kept quiet so Don persisted, "If anything ever happens to me, I don't want you to be alone. I want you to find someone who makes you happy. Ben will need a father figure; I don't want him growing up without a father, if something should ever happen to me."

"Don, you know that Charlie and your father would do that for Ben, if anything were to ever happen to you. And David and Colby would take Ben under their wing to make sure he still had some male influence other than mathematicians in his life." She knew David and Colby were also excited about the baby. It was decided that they were going to be "uncles" to Ben.

Don smiled a bit at the last part, "I know that, but I also want you to be happy. I don't want you to feel like you can't move on because of me. I want you to have someone too. Will you promise me that when you feel ready, you'll try to find someone else?"

Robin had tears in her eyes, "Okay, I promise. But I want you to promise me something."

"Anything."

Robin gazed into the depths of his dark brown eyes, "I want you to promise me that you will be as careful as possible when you are out in the field or doing anything even remotely dangerous and do your best to make sure you come home to me and Ben."

Don held her gaze, "I promise, I will always do my damnedest to come home to my family."

Don finished putting the crib together and moved it to the corner of the room where they agreed to put it. He stood back to admire his handiwork in the blue painted nursery. Robin hauled herself out of the rocker and wrapped her arms around her husband for a hug. She pressed a kiss to his lips, "Good, because I can't bear the thought of life without you." She felt the baby kick her hard, "I think Ben agrees with me on that."

Don smiled when he felt the kick against his stomach, "I love you." Don gave Robin a kiss before moving to her stomach where he planted another kiss, "and you."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs or any of the characters that appear on the show nor do I make any profit.

1234567890987654321

Don was talking to David after a raid on an arms dealer when his cell phone rang. He checked the caller ID and saw that it was Robin calling him, "Hey Sweetie."

"_Don, my water broke. Your dad is driving me to the hospital now. You need to get here fast." _

Don was shocked, "What? Are you sure? We still have two weeks to go."

"_Of course I'm sure Eppes, apparently your son doesn't want to wait two more weeks. Just get your ass to the hospital." _Robin had an annoyed tone of voice.

"I'm on my way Robin." Don could tell she was annoyed with him. As the pregnancy progressed Don noticed that Robin was having more and more mood swings, they had been pretty bad in the last week and she had been getting short tempered with him at the littlest things.

Don turned to David, "David I gotta go. Robins in labor. You're in charge of wrapping up the scene now."

Don was running towards his SUV before David could reply back so he just called out, "Good luck Boss!"

Don drove as fast as traffic and the speed limit would allow to get to Cedars Sinai hospital. An hour after Robin called, he pulled into the first available parking spot and ran to the maternity ward of the hospital.

"Hi, I'm looking for my wife's room, Robin Eppes. She came in a little while ago." he said to the receptionist, who was giving him an odd look, from behind the desk. Don just realized that he was still wearing his full tactical gear from the raid.

"She's in room 234. Right down this hall." the receptionist pointed to a hallway on the right.

Don quickly made his way down the hall; he was almost to the door when he saw his father slip out and shut the door behind him.

"Donnie! It's about time you got here. I was just about to call you." Alan took in his son's appearance, "Robin has been on the war path asking for you since we got here, looks like you came prepared."

"I was out in the field when I got her call. I left David in charge and came here right away. Traffic was horrible. How is she doing?"

"Well the contractions are about five minutes apart now but the doctor says it will probably be another several hours before the baby is born. You should go in and see her." Alan patted his son on the shoulder, "I'm going to go grab some coffee. Do you want me to bring you some?"

"Yeah. Thanks Dad!" Don knocked on the door gently and entered Robin's room. "Hey, Sweetheart. Sorry it took me so long." Don went over to the bed and gave his wife a kiss. "How are you doing?"

"Thank god you're here. The doctor says it will be a while yet but he says I'm dilated about 4 centimeters now. You were out in the field?"

"Yeah, we just finished making several arrests when you called. I left David in charge. Kind of forgot I was still geared up when I got here. I think I will return it to my SUV soon." Don laughed. He took her hand, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Not unless you can make him come faster." Robin sighed.

1234567890987654321

Twelve hours later things were starting to progress a bit faster. Robin clenched Don's hand in a vice like grip and screamed at him as another contraction hit. "You're never touching me again Don! This is all your fault you bastard!"

"You're doing great Robin. Just a little longer and the doctor will let you push." Don knew Robin's harsh words were due to the pain and exhaustion, it was a little after 4 am, and neither of them had slept at all since Robin went into labor. Don had been awake for almost 24 hours now, but surprisingly he wasn't feeling tired at all, the adrenaline and excitement of the fact that he would be a father any time now, was coursing through his system full force.

"Okay Robin, I can see the baby's head, next contraction I want you to push."Dr. Michelle Paulson, Robin's obstetrician stated.

Don was beginning to wonder if he would be stuck on desk duty for the rest of his career due to a permanently cramped hand as Robin squeezed even harder when the next contraction started.

"You're doing good Robin. One more push should do it." Dr. Paulson encouraged Robin.

On July 1, 2010 at 4:23 am, Benjamin Don Eppes made in way into the world. Robin collapsed against the bed when she heard the sound of her baby's cries fill the room.

The doctor guided Don through cutting the umbilical cord and the nurses cleaned the baby up and weighed him. One of the nurses handed him to Robin, "Seven pounds one ounce."

"He's beautiful." Robin couldn't take her eyes off the baby.

Don counted all the fingers and toes as he gently stroked the baby's head of dark hair; he was smiling from ear to ear at his wife and child. "Absolutely perfect."

About an hour later there was a knock at the door and Alan poked his head through, "The doctor said it was okay for us to come in now."

Don looked up, he was sitting next to Robin on her bed, holding Ben. Don spoke quietly, "Yeah, come on in."

Alan and Charlie filed into the room quietly. Alan noticed that both Don and Robin seemed to be transfixed by the little bundle of blue in Don's arms and neither of them looked like they were going to stop smiling any time soon.

Alan walked around the bed and peered down at the small bundle in his son's arms, "Who do we have here?"

Don handed his son to Alan, "Dad, meet your grandson, Benjamin Don Eppes."

Alan stared down at his grandson, "Donnie, he looks just like you."

"Yeah, unfortunately he got my nose." Don laughed.

"Hey, I happen to like your nose!" Robin protested, "And besides it could be worse."

"Yeah he could have gotten Charlie's nose." Don grinned at his brother.

"Hey!" Charlie protested. He was standing beside Alan peering down and Ben; he brushed his finger against the mop of dark curls that covered his nephew's head. "Looks like he inherited the Eppes hair too."

Don picked up the digital camera on the bedside table and snapped a shot of his father and brother with Ben. Alan passed the baby to Charlie and Don snapped another shot of his brother holding his nephew for the first time.

Alan and Charlie stayed for a while longer until a nursed came in to take Ben to the nursery so the new parents could rest for a while. Alan and Charlie left with the promise that they would be back later and that Charlie would bring Amita with, she was at a conference at Berkley with Larry and would not be getting back until early afternoon.

Don and Robin fell asleep rather quickly and didn't wake again until a nurse came in at 11:30 to check on Robin and bring Ben in for a feeding.

Don stood and stretched, "I think I'll step out and give my team a call, let them know everything went well."

1234567890987654321

It was close to 4 in the afternoon. Don's team had stopped by for a few minutes a while ago when they took their lunch breaks but he had ushered them back to work when he noticed Robin starting to drift off again.

Don sat in the recliner by Robin's bed holding Ben as she slept. He marveled at the little bundle of blue that was his son. He couldn't believe the amount of love he already felt towards this little person that he had only known for several hours. He rocked gently and sang softly as Ben started to fuss.

Robin slowly became aware of her surroundings; she could hear her husband singing softly. She listened a little harder before she realized what Don was singing, he was singing Coldplay. She knew Don liked Coldplay, especially the more instrumental stuff, but she didn't know that he had the words to Life in Technicolor ii or Viva La Vida memorized. It made her smile that Don, like is father, would sing a song by a popular group rather than a lullaby to their son.

1234567890987654321


	8. Chapter 8

Normal  
1234567890987654321

It was four days after Robin and Ben had come home from the hospital. Don had taken two weeks of paternity leave to help with the baby and adjust to this new way of life. Both he and Robin were exhausted, they had been up with Ben two times each last night and had not managed much time to take a nap during the day, Robin had a check up earlier today and Don had made an attempt to take care of the rather large amount of laundry and housework that had piled up over the last few days.

Don had just taken the last load of laundry out of the dryer. He stared at the clothes basket debating on if he should fold the laundry tonight or just go to bed. He opted for bed.

Don slowly trekked up the stairs to his bedroom. He stopped at the nursery to check on his son before heading to the bedroom. Robin was just getting into her night gown when he entered their bedroom. Don stripped down to his boxers and pulled on a pair of sweat pants before crawling in next to Robin. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss before sliding under the covers. Robin rested her head on her husband's shoulder as she closed her eyes.

"Do you think things will ever get back to normal?" Robin asked with a yawn.

"I think this is the new normal." Don replied as his eyes drifted shut.

Two hours later Don was awoken by the sounds of his son crying. He rolled out of bed, grabbed his bathrobe and padded down the hall to the nursery. He picked up Ben and attempted to calm the baby as he made his way downstairs to prepare a bottle.

Don sat down in the rocking chair cradling Ben against his chest as Ben sucked hungrily on the bottle. Ben stared up at Don as he drank his bottle. Don marveled at his big grayish-blue eyes and the thick dark curls that covered his head. He couldn't believe how much Ben looked like him. Alan had compared pictures of Don as a baby to his grandson and was astounded by how much they look alike.

Don sang softly as Ben finished the bottle. He moved Ben to his shoulder and gently patted his back until the baby let out a burp. Over the past few days Don learned that it usually took about half an hour to forty-five minutes for Ben to fall back asleep so Don would talk or sing softly until then. Don varied between singing Coldplay and the Beatles as he gently rocked Ben.

Ben blinked sleepily at his father as Don finished singing All You Need is Love. "Your mama and I love you so much." Don said softly as the baby's eyes closed and he slipped into a slumber. He stood and laid Ben down in the crib. Don watched his son sleep for a minute; he knew he would probably be up again in a couple more hours. _I think I could definitely get used to this new normal_, Don thought with a smile as he headed back to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Back to Work

12345678987654321

No more than twenty minutes into Don's first day back his team had been handed a bank robbery case. A crew of five guys was robbing numerous banks in the LA area. It had been two weeks since his return. Don and his team had been working hard on the case nonstop but hadn't made much progress until today. Charlie had finally managed to predict the next bank the robbers would hit. According Charlie, they were supposed to hit today.

Don and the team arrived at the bank just as the robbers were walking out.

"FBI, FREEZE!" Don yelled as he drew his gun.

"FBI! Don't move!" David yelled just as one of the guys pulled a gun and started firing at the FBI agents.

Don and his team all ducked for cover as the returned fire. Don felt a searing pain erupt in his upper left arm as he was trying to get behind a pillar. The shot caused him to fall backwards; he hit his head on a concrete retaining wall as he fell. He must have blacked out for a minute because next thing he knew he an EMT was kneeling beside him.

"Can you hear me, Sir?" the EMT asked.

"Yeah." Don attempted to sit up but he pushed him back down.

"You need to lie back until we can get you fully checked out. Can you tell me your name?"

Don sighed but complied with the EMT's request. "Don Eppes. I'm fine, it's just a graze."

"I think I can make a better assessment of that Agent Eppes." he replied. "Did you hit your head when you fell?"

"Maybe." Don winced as the EMT prodded the tender spot on the back of his head.

"I take that as a yes. You're going to have to go the hospital and get checked out. You will probably need stitches in your arm and possibly in your head too, and you definitely need a CT scan. My partner is bringing a gurney over now." The EMT stated.

Don sighed and turned his head to the side, he just noticed David standing behind the EMT looking a bit concerned.

"Hey David, did we get them?"

"Yeah, we got 'em Boss. Don't you worry about that. I'm going to send Colby with you to the hospital."

1234567890987654321

Two hours later after having both a CT scan and x-rays of his arm, Don was sitting up in a cubicle in the ER of Huntington Memorial as an intern stitched up the gash on the back of his head, they had already put twelve stitches his arm. Colby stepped around the curtain and took a seat on a stool in the corner of the room.

"Hey Don, do you want me to call Robin and let her know what happened?"

"Let's wait until Dr. Lopez comes back and lets me know if I can be released and then we can call. I don't want her to get all worked up and come down here with Ben if she doesn't have to." Don replied.

Half an hour later the doctor appeared around the curtain.

"Agent Eppes, I have the results from your scan and x-rays. Your scan shows that you have a minor concussion but that's nothing a little rest won't take care of." Dr. Lopez paused and pulled out an x-ray of Don's upper arm and hung it on the light board. "It looks like when the bullet passed through your arm it chipped your humerus." he pointed to a small fragment of bone on the x-ray. "It's nothing major, but you will have to wear a sling for about 4 weeks while it heals."

Don nodded his head. "Can I go home now?"

"I'd like to keep you a few more hours for observation but we will probably release you in about 3 or 4 hours." The doctor fitted Don with a sling and left the room.

Don lay back on the exam table with a sigh he covered his eyes with his good arm, suddenly exhausted. He could feel the pain killers the nurse had given him earlier start to kick in. He was about to surrender to sleep when he spoke in a quiet voice, "Hey Colby? Would you let Robin know that I'm okay and tell her not to worry, I'll be home soon."

"Sure thing Don. Get some rest; I'll be back in a little while." Colby stepped out of Don's cubicle to call Robin.

1234567890987654321

Three and a half hours later Dr. Lopez came back and checked Don over again.

"Alright Agent Eppes, we're going to release you now. I'll send a nurse in with your discharge papers and care information. You're on medical leave for the rest of the weekend with that concussion. You can go back to work Monday, but you'll be on desk duty for the next 6 weeks."

"Thanks Doc." Don said as the doctor left. It was Thursday today which meant he would have 3 uninterrupted days with his family and after that he would be keeping semi-normal hours until he was released for active duty.

A few minutes later a cheerful redheaded nurse came in."Good evening Agent Eppes! I have your release papers and care instructions for you. First of all because of your concussion, you will need to have someone stay with you tonight to wake you up every couple of hours to make sure your head wound doesn't get any worse."

"My wife and I have a new baby, I don't think that will be a problem. He usually wakes us up every two to three hours." Don said with a small grin.

The nurse gave him a smile, "How old is your son?"

"Four weeks."

"That's great!" She replied. "Dr. Lopez wrote you a prescription for a pain killer and an antibiotic to help ward off infection. You shouldn't get any of your stitches wet for 24 hours and watch for signs of infection in your arm. If you notice an increase in pain or redness around the wound see your doctor because the wound could be infected. You should have a follow up with your regular physician in 10 days to have your stitches removed and to check the healing of your arm. Do you have any questions?"

Don shook his head.

"Alright then, if you just sign here, here, and here," the nurse pointed to a few spots on the papers, "You are free to go."

Don signed quickly and picked up the bag of bandages and meds. "Thanks." Don said as he headed to find Colby. He found him sitting in the waiting room talking on the phone. Colby hung up when he saw his boss walking towards him.

"You set to go Don?"

"Yeah lets get out of here."

1234567890987654321

Don walked through the front door of his home. Robin must have heard the car door outside because she opened the door for Don before he could even get his key out.

"Don! Thank god, you're okay! What happened? Colby just said you were shot but that you were going to be okay and I shouldn't worry, but I don't know how I can't not worry when he says you've been shot!" Robin spoke franticly; her hormones were still all over the place sometimes.

Don pulled his wife into a hug with his good arm. "I'm okay. An arrest went bad and I caught one in the shoulder, just a through and through. I'm fine. The only problem is that the bullet chipped my humerus when it went through so I'll have to wear the sling for a few weeks. I have a slight concussion so you are going to have to wake me every couple of hours tonight. But I'm _fine_, just a little worse for wear." Don gave her a kiss and tightened his hold on her as Robin clung to him.

They stood like that for a few minutes before Don spoke again, "Its late, you look tired. Why don't you go take a shower and then we can go to bed."

While Robin was in the shower, Don wandered into Ben's room where the baby was sleeping soundly in his crib. Don longs to pick up his sleeping son but knows he won't be able to with only one good arm. Instead he just stands next to the crib and gently runs his good hand over his son's soft hair and gently fingers Ben's tiny hands, reflexively the baby wraps his tiny fist around Don's index finger.

Don can't help but think about how differently things could have happened today. He couldn't stop thinking about how if the shooter's aim had been a little better, he could be laying on a slab in the morgue, Ben could be fatherless, and Robin a widow.

Normally Don wouldn't dwell on something like this but his life had changed so much since he and Robin got married and Ben was born he was afraid of losing what he had. Don was starting to think that he should look into changing careers or at the very least taking a desk job. The only problem is that he doesn't have a clue as to what else to do with his life. Sure there were the offers to work in the private sector but that wasn't something he was interested in.

Don's thoughts were interrupted when Robin came in and wrapped her arms around him, taking extra care to avoid jostling his injured arm.

"Hey, sweetheart." Robin whispered quietly.

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?" Robin asked as she placed a gentle kiss on his temple.

Don shrugged, "Alright for now," he gave her a small smile, "Whatever they gave me at the hospital is good stuff."

Robin noticed Ben's tiny hand holding Don's finger, "Do you want me to pick him up for you?"

Don nodded; he took a step back from the crib and settled in the gliding rocker. Robin picked up Ben and gently laid him in Don's good arm against his chest. Don watched his son stretch a little before snuggling into the warmth and safety of his chest.

Robin leaned back against the crib and crossed her arms, waiting for Don to say something. She knew there was something he wanted to talk about but he wasn't going to talk until he was ready so there was no use pushing him.

They were quiet for several more minutes before Don broke the silence.

"I think it's time I took a desk job." his voice was low and Robin had to strain to hear the words.

That certainly wasn't what she was expecting. She knew Don had been second guessing some of the choices he has made in his career ever since the stabbing last year; but she never thought Don would _want_ to take a desk job.

"Don, you love being out in the field."

"Robin, I can't stop thinking about how differently things could have gone today. I just turned forty; I'm not as quick as I used to be."

"No one expects you to be as fast as you were when you joined the Bureau Don." Robin thought a moment, "Is it your fault you got shot today? Is there anything you or anyone else could have done to prevent this from happening?" Robin challenged him.

"If I had moved faster to get behind the pillar I wouldn't have gotten shot."

"Were you deliberately moving slowly?"

Don looked at her sharply, "No, of course not! I moved as fast as I could, but I didn't have enough time to reach the pillar before all five of them opened fire on us!"

Robin watched Don as it dawned on him what he had just said. He was too caught up in second guessing his actions that he hadn't fully realized that what happened wasn't because of him.

"So unless you could turn into The Flash there was nothing you could have done to prevent this." Robin stated.

Don smiled slightly at the reference to his favorite childhood comic book. By now you'd think he'd have learned there was no point in arguing with a lawyer. He sighed, "Okay, you're right about today; but I'm still serious about taking a desk job."

Robin was about to cut in but Don stopped her, "I don't want you to be worrying constantly about me when I am at work. I know you and my dad and Charlie would all feel better if I had a nice safe desk job and the greatest danger I face is getting a paper cut. Hell, I'd feel better if that was the greatest danger I face at work."

"Don, you are not cut out for a desk job, you know that. Last year when you got hurt and were out of the field for three weeks, you were itching to get back by the end of week one. I want you to be happy. I won't be happy if you're not happy and you're not going to be happy sitting at a desk for the rest of your career." Robin stopped and thought a moment, "You're going to be on restricted duty for what, the next four weeks?"

"Six." Don corrected.

"Why don't you see how the next six weeks go and at the end of the six weeks you are able to look me in the eye and tell me that you will be completely content with desk duty for the rest of your career, you can take a desk job."

Don could tell from the look she was giving him that there was no way he was going to get around this. "Alright."

"Good." Robin studied her husband's features, Don's brow was knit tight with pain and he looked exhausted, she was about to tell him to go to bed when Ben started to fuss. She moved to take him from Don but he shook his head. She had a feeling Don needed the comfort as much as Ben did.

"I'll go make a bottle but when I get back, you're taking a pain pill and going to bed while I take care of Ben." Don was about to protest but Robin continued, "Don, you look exhausted; I can tell you are in pain, and how do you expect to feed Ben with only one functional arm?"

She had a point; there was no way he could hold a bottle and Ben at the same time. Don just looked at her and gave a one shouldered shrug as she left the room to head down to warm up a bottle; she had been alternating between breast feeding and bottles.

Don slowly rocked Ben as he spoke softly. "Shhh, it's alright Ben. Mommy will be back to feed you in a few minutes. Don't you worry about me Buddy, I'm alright. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I love you way too much for that."

__________________


	10. Chapter 10

I have now posted all the oneshots I have written for this fic. I have one more part to this in progress that will be posted when i have completed it. After that this will be updated sporadically if I have another idea but the status for this will remain complete.

Choices

1234567890987654321

Don sat at his desk starring at his computer. He'd been on desk duty for two weeks and he was bored to tears, his team was out in the field making an arrest, having all the fun, as he sat at his desk and did paperwork. Although part of his irritation with a desk job probably stemmed from having to do all his typing and paper work with one hand. A report that normally would take him twenty minutes to type now takes at least forty five minutes with one hand. He flexed his left hand and attempted to shift his arm to a more comfortable position, his arm was stiff and starting to cramp from being trapped in the sling all the time.

Don didn't want to admit it but he knew Robin was right; there was no way that he would be able to make it through the rest of his career with a desk job. He joined the FBI to help people and make a difference, not to push papers all day. The only enjoyable thing about desk duty was that it allowed him to spend more time with his family. Don had gotten to the point where he was counting down the minutes until he could go home but dreaded going back to work in the morning. There was no way that he could spend the next fifteen years, until he retired, on desk duty. The only problem was that he wasn't sure he wanted be in the field anymore but he didn't know what else he wanted to do with his life.

Don sighed and looked at his watch, he had another forty five minutes before he could pack up and head home. Don sat up straighter and started the slow task of typing another report.

1234567890987654321

Don walked through the door of his home to find Ben gurgling happily at Alan. Robin had returned to work this week after six weeks of maternity leave and Alan had insisted that he be the one to take care of Ben while Don and Robin were at work rather than take him to daycare.

Alan looked up when he saw is oldest walk through the door, "Donnie! How was your day?"

"Boring. How was my favorite little man today?" Don took a seat on the couch next to his father and son. He tickled Ben and was rewarded with a smile.

"He was perfect, hardly fussed all day." Alan smiled and handed his grandson to his son, "I'm going to go check on dinner, I put a brisket in the oven. Do you know when Robin will be back?" Alan headed for the kitchen.

Don glanced at the clock on the wall, "I called her right before I left the office she should be here in the next half an hour."

Ben gurgled happily at Don as he talked and made silly noises. A few minutes later Alan returned from the kitchen and took a seat in the recliner near the couch.

"How is your arm feeling Donnie? You have what another week in the sling?"

"Much better than it was two weeks ago, just stiff from being immobile. Two more weeks in the sling and another two after that before I can get back to active duty." Don sighed.

"So I take it you're reconsidering taking a full time desk job then?" Alan prodded.

Don sighed again, "I can't sit at my desk all day and file paperwork or write up reports. It has only been two weeks and already I'm bored to tears. I'm starting to hate going to work because of it. The only enjoyable thing about it is being able to spend more time with Ben and Robin."

"Donnie, if you aren't going to be happy with a desk job then don't take one. No one wants to listen to you complain about how bored you are."

Don snorted a laugh, "That's what Robin told me. I don't know though dad, after I was stabbed and then the shooting a few weeks ago I'm starting to think I'm getting to old be out in the field. I don't want to take a desk job but I don't know what else to do."

"Don't think about it too hard Donnie. You will figure it out eventually."

1234567890987654321

Later that night Don lay in bed leafing through a Sports Illustrated magazine while Robin was in the shower. Don sighed and set the magazine on the night stand next to his side of the bed. He rolled onto his back and watched the ceiling fan turn slowly as he thought about his career and what he wanted to achieve in his lifetime.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the water turn off in the bathroom or the door open and close; he barely noticed that Robin had gotten into bed beside him until she spoke softly, "A penny for your thoughts?"

Don was startled from his thoughts. He looked over at Robin; she lay beside him propped up on one elbow, gently running her hand through his hair. "Oh, I was just thinking about work."

"You still thinking about that desk job?"

Don sighed and shrugged noncommittally.

"I think it's been pretty obvious over the last couple of weeks that you are miserable on desk duty." Robin stated matter-of-factly.

Don turned his head towards her, "I'm just so bored. I could never take a desk job and still have my sanity by the time I can retire in fifteen years. I just don't know if I want to continue to be a field agent but I don't know what else to do that's not the FBI."

"What have you come up as an alternative to the FBI?"

"Nothing really. I mean I could always take a job with the private sector working for a corporation but I don't think I would enjoy that. You know that kidnapping case I worked a few months ago where a girl was kidnapped by her surrogate mother because she was being used as a test subject by her father for research?" Robin nodded, "Well one of the security guys from the corporation the 'father' worked at actually offered me a job. Said I could start making 'some real changes', whatever that means."

"Oh yeah? So what were your reasons for turning down the offer?" Robin prodded.

"I've worked with enough corporations over the years to know how they work. They're all the same when it comes down to it; really, it's all about the money. This guy, Miller, was a total slime ball; he just wanted to cover up what was really happening to CJ. I could never work for a company like that. But the thing is there aren't a whole lotta other jobs for someone with fifteen years of experience in the FBI unless I go back to school and get another degree."

"You know there is nothing stopping you from going back to school Don."

"I know, I just don't know what I would do if I did. I haven't got the slightest clue," Don sighed.

"Well what did you want to do back before you decided to join the FBI?"

"That's the thing, I never really knew. I went to college to play baseball, back then I thought I still had a shot at making the majors. Baseball was my focus; school was just a means for me to get closer to playing pro ball. The FBI was just a fallback when I realized I didn't have the goods to play pro ball, I just knew I would be good at it. I never really had a plan before that."

"You majored in history right?" Don nodded, "You could become a teacher, or a paralegal, or go to law school."

Don was quiet for a moment, "You know I have thought about teaching before, but never really seriously."

"Well think about it some more, I don't want you to do something rash, leave the FBI and then decide it's not what you really want." Robin gave him a small smile.

"I know, I'm not planning on leaving the FBI anytime in the near future, just considering my options." Don stated.

"Why did you choose history anyway?" Robin asked curiously.

"I was always good at it in school, I like history, its interesting. History was like my subject you know? Charlie was so good at math a science but really bad at history and English. Those were like my subjects, the two things in school that I was better at than Charlie. I didn't really have any reason other than that I like it. I figured I may as well choose something that could be my own thing since Charlie hated history unless it involved mathematicians."

"Ah, so it was sort of a sibling rivalry thing." Robin smiled slightly.

Don laughed, "Basically."

Robin yawned, "Well I don't know about you but I need some sleep."

Don leaned over to kiss her, "Thank you Robin."

"Anytime," Robin kissed him back, "I love you."

"I love you too." Don put his good arm around his wife as she snuggled into his shoulder and they both drifted off to sleep.

1234567890987654321

__________________


	11. Chapter 11

Shadow of the Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs or any of the characters that appear on the show nor do I make any profit from them.

I finally managed to finish this after working on it for like a month and a half. Title is from Linkin Park song of the same name.

Don smiled as he drove home. He had gotten away from work early and went over to Charlie's house to get Ben and give his dad a break from babysitting. He was listening to seven month old Ben jabber away about something. Don had been in a really good mood lately, partially because he and his team managed to solve a kidnapping case where 3 young children had been abducted from their homes. They apprehended the kidnapper, thanks to Charlie's math, as he was about to snatch another child, and found all three children uninjured and returned them to their parents.

The case served as a reminder of why he had chosen to become an FBI agent and he was making a difference in the world, or at least in Los Angeles. He'd decided that he would stick with the FBI for now and was going to be promoted to Special Agent in Charge in a month.

He was sitting at a red light when his cell phone trilled. "Eppes." he answered.

"Is this Don Eppes?" the caller asked.

"Yes, I'm Don Eppes."

"Mr. Eppes, this is Officer Jack Williams with the Pasadena Police Department. I'm calling with regards to your wife, Robin Brooks-Eppes. She was involved a motor vehicle accident today."

Don felt his heart constrict, "How badly is she hurt? Is she okay?"

"I'm sorry, I don't have any information about her status at this time. She was just taken to Huntington Memorial Hospital a few minutes ago."

"I'll be there in a few minutes. What happened?" Don turned onto the nearest side street so he could turn around. He was only about ten minutes away from the hospital.

"A drunk driver ran a red light and hit her side of the vehicle." Officer Williams stated.

Don clenched his fist in a death grip around his cell phone, "And the driver?"

"He suffered minor injuries and has been taken into custody." Don was silent for a long moment, "I'm sorry I wish I had better news for you." Officer Williams spoke.

Don hung up and glanced at Ben in the rearview mirror, he was still happily jabbering away. _Crap_, _I need to call Dad._

"Hello?" Alan answered.

"Dad. I need you to meet me at Huntington Memorial." Don's voice was strained with worry.

"Donnie? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Robin was in a car accident. I don't know how bad. I just got a call from a Pasadena PD officer saying she was taken to Huntington after an accident. I'm on my way there now."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

Don hung up and concentrated back on the road. He was only a few blocks away from the hospital now. Don was worried out of his mind. He didn't know what he would do if he lost Robin.

Don rushed into the emergency room waiting room and made his way to the desk.

"I'm here about my wife, Robin Brooks-Eppes, she was brought a little bit ago after a car accident."

The nurse at the desk looked up the information on Robin before answering, "Ah, yes, Mrs. Eppes was brought in about half an hour ago. I don't have any information on her condition but I will let the doctor know you are here and she will be out to speak with you as soon as she is able to. In the mean time you can have a seat in the waiting room."

Don nodded and took a seat in one of the uncomfortable chairs in the ER waiting room. He set Ben's carrier on the seat next to him and rocked it gently. Ben was such a happy baby, he was very laid back and didn't fuss a lot. He always brightened up when his mom would pick him up and hold him or even when he caught sight of her, he would start gurgling excitedly. The same went for when Ben saw Don.

Don didn't know how he would manage to take care of Ben. He didn't want Ben to grow up without his mother. Don had never thought about something happening to Robin, her job didn't carry the same amount of risk or danger that his job did. Even if she had been almost killed by an assassin hired by a gang she was prosecuting. Don didn't like to think about what had happened during that case, even if it did ultimately end with he and Robin getting back together.

Don was jerked out of his thoughts by Ben's crying. Don caught sight of his watch as he unbuckled Ben from his car seat carrier; it was past the time that Ben usually ate supper so he was probably hungry. He pulled a bottle of formula out of the diaper bag and held Ben as he drank the bottle.

When Ben finished drinking and seemed content again, Don set him back in his carrier and stood up to pace. He never had been able to sit still when he was worried or waiting for news.

Alan finally arrived almost an hour after Don's call. He saw his son anxiously pacing and checking his watch every few seconds. Alan had to wonder if Don even registered what time it was with every glance.

"Any news?" Alan asked when Don noticed him.

"No, the nurse at the desk said the doctor would come talk to me as soon as she is able to. That was forty five minutes ago."

Alan nodded, "How are you holding up Donnie?"

Don gave a small shrug and shook his head. Alan pulled him into a tight hug. Don seemed to lose the little amount of control he had over his emotions then, "I don't know what I'm going to do if I lose her."

It was as close to a sob as Alan had heard from his firstborn since Don was a small child.

Alan hugged his son tighter, "Everything will be okay Donnie, Robin is strong and healthy, and she's also too stubborn to die right now." Don nodded into his father's shoulder.

Alan guided Don into the chair beside Ben and took a seat next to them. After Don seemed to regain his composure Alan asked, "Do you know anything about the accident?"

Don took a deep breath, "Not much, the officer I spoke to on the phone said a drunk driver ran a red light and t-boned Robin's car. Said the driver had minor injuries and was taken into custody."

Alan nodded, "Charlie called when I was on my way over here. He and Amita were about half way between here and Stanford. I told him about Robin and said that we would call him as soon as we know more." Charlie and Amita were driving back after a one of Charlie's guest lectures at Stanford University.

Don nodded but said nothing.

Don and Alan sat and waited together in relative silence for the next two hours. They took turns holding Ben and playing with him while they waited. Don had wanted Alan to take Ben home while they waited but Alan wasn't about to leave his son at a time like this.

The waiting room was relatively empty aside from an elderly couple sitting on the far side of the room and a women with a towel wrapped around her hand.

Finally a doctor emerged and asked as she walked toward Don and Alan, "Robin Eppes' family?"

Don, who was holding a half asleep Ben, stood, "I'm her husband, Don Eppes, and this is my father Alan. How is Robin?"

"I'm Doctor Gibbing. Your wife and baby are doing fine-"

Don cut the doctor off, "Baby? What? No, our son wasn't in the car with her." His expression was one of utter confusion.

"I'm sorry, I assumed you knew, your wife is about six weeks pregnant."

"Robin hasn't mentioned anything to me about it. Our son is only 7 months, we were going to wait until he was a little older before we tried for another baby."

"Has your wife been breastfeeding?" The doctor asked.

Don nodded, "Until recently yeah, she stopped a few weeks ago. Ben was fussing too much while she was feeding him."

"It is possible that Robin hadn't gotten her period again since she just stopped breastfeeding recently and didn't know she was expecting. That could be why your son has been fussing while being nursed, her milk has changed with the pregnancy." Dr. Gibbing explained

Don nodded, "So she and the baby are okay then?"

"Well, the impact of the accident caused her to have some vaginal bleeding but I managed to stop it and the baby's heart rate sounds strong and normal. This early on the embryo is pretty well protected but we will monitor it for a couple of days to make sure everything is okay. I am going to have to recommend that she be on bed rest for the remainder of the pregnancy to reduce the risk of a miscarriage. Robin also has two broken ribs, a broken left arm, and a minor concussion along with some cuts and bruises."

"Is she awake? Can I see her?" Don asked.

"She woke up briefly while I was palpating her ribs but the pain sent her under again and she hasn't woken up since. She has been moved to a room. I can take you up to see her if you like."

"Please." Don turned to his father, "Dad why don't you take Ben home for the night and I will stay with Robin."

"Alright Donnie. Call me if you need anything or anything changes. I will call Charlie and let him and Amita know what is going on."

Don gave Ben a kiss on the top of his head and handed the slumbering baby to his father before following the doctor to Robin's room.

Don entered quietly. Robin appeared to be asleep. Don gently took her hand as he sat on the chair next to the bed. He studied her face, there were some small cuts from the glass, a bruise on her right cheek and a larger cut on her forehead that was held together by two butterfly bandages. She had a pristine white cast on her left arm and an IV coming out of her right arm. Don lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. He sat there and held her hand until she woke up several hours later.

Don didn't know how long he had been sitting by her side; he had been lightly dozing when he felt the fingers under his hand twitch. He looked up to see Robin looking back.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Awful."

Don gave her hand a gentle squeeze, "Yeah, I bet. Do you want me to call the nurse to get you something for the pain?"

Robin shook her head but regretted it as the room started to spin and her stomach churned.

"Careful," said Don, "You have a concussion."

Once the room had righted itself and Robin no longer felt the urge to vomit she asked, "What happened?"

"You were in a car accident, hit by a drunk driver on your way home from work. You have a concussion, a couple broken ribs, and a broken arm." Don let that sink in before asking, "Did you know you're pregnant?"

Robin was quiet for a few minutes, she had her eyes closed. Don was starting to think she had fallen back to sleep when she spoke, "I was starting to suspect that it was a possibility but I wasn't sure and haven't taken a test or anything yet. Is the baby okay?" Robin asked with concern.

Don nodded, "The doctor said you had some vaginal bleeding when you were brought in but she managed to stop it and the baby's heart rate sounds good but they are going to monitor you for a few days to make sure. You're going to have to be on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy though. The doctor says you are about six weeks along so we will have a new addition sometime in November."

Robin quirked a smile, "It's funny isn't it?"

Don gave a small smile back and asked confused, "What?"

"Normally I would be telling you that I'm pregnant and we will be having another baby in 8 months."

Don chuckled, "Since when have we done anything the normal way? I think that's just part of being an Eppes, nothing is ever normal for us."

Robin let out a small laugh but quickly stopped as it aggravated her broken ribs.

"I'm going to call the nurse and let her know you are awake. See if they can give you anything for the pain." Don pushed the call button that was clipped to the blanket near Robin's right hand.

A nurse entered the room moments later. She proceeded to check over Robin and ask her questions about how she was feeling. After completing the examination, the nurse gave Robin something for the pain and left.

"What time is it?" Robin asked as she stifled a yawn.

Don checked his watch and was surprised, "It's almost one am."

"Who is taking care of Ben?"

"I called Dad after I got the call that you were here while I was on my way home after picking up Ben. He came to the hospital and waited with me then took Ben home after the doctor came to talk to us. He left around 9 I think."

"You should go home and get some sleep. I'll be okay by myself for the rest of the night." Don was about to protest but Robin stopped him. "Don, please, you look exhausted. Go home and get some rest in a real bed. I know how uncomfortable hospital chairs are to sleep in. I'll be fine 'til morning."

Don knew there was no use in arguing with Robin. He'd finally learned to choose his battles with her. "Alright. If you insist. I'll be back in the morning." Don stood then bent over to give her a kiss. "I am so glad you are gonna be okay. I love you."

Robin kissed him back, "Me too. I love you. Get some rest."

Don gave her hand a squeeze, "Goodnight babe."

Robin bade him good night as he left and then she drifted off to sleep within minutes.

Don arrived home half an hour later. His dad had been dozing in the recliner in the living room but woke quickly when he heard his son enter.

"Donnie," Alan greeted him, "How is Robin doing?"

Don took a seat on the couch and sighed as he rub his eyes, "She's doing okay, she woke up finally around one. She was tired and in pain and didn't remember the accident but insisted that she was okay. Robin kicked me out so I could get some sleep after the nurse gave her some pain meds that put her out."

"That's good; she needs her rest to heal. You look tired Donnie, why don't you head to bed."

Don nodded, "Okay. Dad why don't you sleep in the guest room tonight? It's really late and it was starting to rain when I came home, I don't want you driving this late in the rain."

Alan nodded, he understood Don not wanting him to leave. There were a lot of accidents in LA caused by rain and with Robin's accident today, he knew Don was worried about Alan being in an accident.

Don gave his father an old pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt that were a little big for him so his dad wouldn't have to sleep in his clothes before heading to bed himself.

Don had only been asleep for a couple of hours when a loud crack of thunder followed by Ben crying woke him. He quietly padded to the nursery. Ben was sitting up in his crib crying.

"Hey Ben." Don gently pick his son up and spoke softly, "It's okay, Daddy's got you."

Don could hear his dad snoring in the next room. He didn't want Ben's cries to wake him so he carried Ben downstairs to the living room. Ben calmed down in his father's arms but started whimpering again when there was another loud crack of thunder that seemed to shake the house.

Don whispered calming words to Ben as he took a seat on the couch, still holding Ben close to his chest and gently rubbing the baby's back.

"Shhh, its okay Ben. You're safe. Mommy is gonna be okay, she loves you and me too much to leave us. She'll be home to see you in a few days. You're going to be a big brother in a few months. You'll enjoy being a big brother. I know I do." Don continued to speak soothingly to his son about everything and nothing until they both fell into a peaceful slumber.

Alan woke early the next morning to find his son sprawled out on the couch, asleep, with his grandson sleeping peacefully on his chest. The sight made Alan smile as he quietly padded over to his coat where he retrieved his digital camera from the pocket. Alan snapped a picture before carefully covering father and son with an afghan.


	12. Chapter 12

Only a Phone Call Away

Summary: A nice brotherly moment where Don gets a phone call from England.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs or any of the characters that appear on the show. Ben however is mine.  
Spoilers: Minor spoilers for Growing Up and Cause and Effect  
A/N: This takes place after Shadow of the Day but can stand alone, just know that Robin is expecting another child and was in a car accident that put her on bed rest.

1234567890987654321

Charlie and Amita had been in England for about a month and a half. He was really enjoying his visiting professorship so far. He and Amita each had a couple of summer seminars that they taught and he was prepping for the fall term. Charlie had four classes in the fall and Amita had three. He and Amita would spend their weekends sight seeing in England or else enjoying each others company in the small cottage they rented near the campus.

It was Saturday night and Charlie was bored and slightly homesick. He missed his father, brother, Larry, the familiarity of CalSci, and the gang at the FBI office.

Amita had gone to bed a while ago, she had come down with a sinus infection earlier in the week and had resorted to spending the weekend in bed recuperating.

Charlie sighed as he looked at the clock, it was 3 p.m in Los Angeles. Don should be home, he hadn't been spending as much time at work since Robin was on bed rest. Charlie picked up the phone and dialed the numbers for his calling card then punched in his brothers cell phone number.

123456789087654321

Don was changing Ben who was crying incessantly, the baby had been crabby all day due to a new tooth that was coming in. Don was attempting to get the crying, squirming baby back into his clothes when his cell phone rang. Without looking at the caller ID Don flipped the phone open and cradled it between his head and shoulder, "Eppes."

"Hey Bro!" Charlie greeted his older brother.

"Charlie! How are you?" Don greeted happily as he managed to get Ben to stop squirming long enough to get both legs into the little gray sweatpants.

"I'm good. How are you? Sounds like someone is having a rough day."

"Yeah, Ben's got a new tooth coming in and isn't feeling all that great, he has four already. But other than that we are all doing okay." Don said as he picked up his son, Ben calmed down somewhat as he rested his head on Don's shoulder. "How is everything in England?"

"Good. Amita and I went to London last weekend to do some sight seeing. We went to the Tower of London and Buckingham Palace. It was great! But now Amita has been fighting a cold all week so we are just spending the weekend at home. How is Robin doing?"

"She's doing alright. She is pretty sick of being on bed rest but she has had some more bleeding so the doctor won't take her off it but everything looks okay with the baby. For the most part her injuries from the accident have healed up nicely. Her ribs still give her trouble sometimes, but that's not surprising."

"That's good. How's dad doing? I tried calling him first but he didn't pick up."

"Oh I see how I rate, second on the list." Don joked, "Dad is in Palm Springs golfing with Art and Stan. They left yesterday and won't be back until Monday. He's doing good though, he has been a huge help with taking care of Ben when the nanny can't and I'm at work. It's good that he is taking this little vacation to golf, give him a break from helping out."

"That's great, he deserves a vacation." Charlie was silent for a moment, "It's so weird being away from Los Angeles and away from you guys for so long."

"I know, its not the same without you here Buddy. The house seems much quieter now whenever I am over there to see dad."

"Yeah, I miss the house and hanging out with you and dad to watch a game or have a beer after a case. I'm really missing working with you and your team too."

"I miss that too, both hanging out with you and working together. Everyone at the office misses you and Amita. My team says hello. They miss having you around to cut back on their leg work." Don kidded him.

Charlie laughed, "I'm sure they do. How are you liking your promotion so far?"

"It's alright. I have slightly more regular hours now unless we are working a major case but I get to spend more time with Robin and Ben which is always great. And I'm not in the field as much but that's okay, I don't miss it as much as I thought I would but it's nice to go out every once in a while. It's a nice break from paperwork and reading reports."

"Yeah, I'm sure. I know how much you hated desk duty. You sound like you're happy with it though."

"Yeah, yeah I am."

"That's good Bro." they were silent for a moment before Charlie spoke again, "Well its getting late here so I'll let you go. I should head to bed soon."

"Alright I'll talk to you later Charlie. Tell Amita I said hi and hopes she gets well soon."

"I will. Send Robin my best. Bye Don, I miss you."

"I miss you too Charlie. Bye." Don smiled as he hung up and looked at a picture of him, Charlie, and Ben from the day Ben was born that was sitting on the bookshelf. He knew he would miss his brother but he was surprised at how much he missed his brother.

Don's gentle rocking has lulled Ben to sleep, the baby hadn't slept at all since he woke up this morning. Don was afraid he would wake his son if he stood up to put Ben in the crib so he just settled in and drifted off thinking that he couldn't wait for December to roll around so he could see Charlie again.


	13. Chapter 13

Right Where He Needs to Be

1234567890987654321

Don had decided to take off from work a little early today, he was tired and slightly grumpy. Today was his mother's birthday, she would have been 65 today. Don missed her terribly and her birthday, mothers day, and the anniversary of her death always seemed to make him miss her even more. Today he felt like he needed to spend time with his family.

As soon as Don opened the front door he smiled widely and instantly felt better when he heard Ben running towards him yelling, "Dada! Dada!"

Don had just enough time to remove his gun and holster and place it on the shelf by the door before Ben launched himself into Don's arms and wrapped his arms tightly around Don's neck. "Hey Ben! How's my little guy? Daddy missed you." Don wrapped his arms around his son in a tight hug and gave him a kiss on the side of the head.

"Dada pway!" Ben demanded.

Don laughed as he carried his son into the living room where Robin was sitting on the couch with one of Ben's _Spot_ books resting on her pregnant belly and several other books laying beside her, "Alright Buddy, I'll play but let me say hi to Mommy first."

Don set Ben on the floor and gave Robin a kiss, "Hi Sweetheart, how was your day?"

Robin smiled and kissed him back, "Pretty good, the baby has been kicking like crazy today and Ben has been pretty good. How was work? Did you catch any bad guys?" she teased.

"No, but I did tackle an entire pile of reports." Don laughed. "Where's Cassie?" Don asked referring to the college age girl from down the street that they hired to help take care of Ben during the day. Cassie was 18 and had decided to wait to start college until she had more money saved up and actually knew what she wanted to major in.

"Oh, I sent her home about ten minutes ago, she had a date tonight and I figured Ben and I could manage for a little while until you came home." Robin was no longer on strict bed rest and was allowed to move around the house freely but she still wasn't able to work and was supposed to spend more time sitting or laying down than standing and walking and she couldn't lift anything heavy.

Ben came over to them, handed Don _Where the Wild Things Are_ and demanded, "Wead!"

Don sat down on the couch next to Robin and Ben crawled into his lap and snuggled up between his parents as Don started to read.

1234567890987654321

Later that night after getting Ben bathed and into bed, Don finally climbed into bed with a sigh. He was exhausted. He had spent his entire day at work in meetings with the AD and writing up reports from their latest cases.

Robin rolled on her side to face Don and gave him a kiss. "You seem kind of down. Rough day?"

Don shook his head, "No, no more so than usual in terms of work but today was my mom's birthday…. I miss her."

Robin had forgotten that Margaret's birthday was today, she hadn't really paid attention to the date lately since she didn't have to be anywhere, she just knew that it was sometime in the month of September. "I wish I would have known your mom. She sounds like she was a wonderful person."

Don nodded, "You would have loved her. She would have loved you. Loved all this." Don was gently massaging Robin's belly, "She would be so excited to have another grandchild. The kids would be spoiled rotten between my mom and my dad." Don laughed.

Robin laughed with him then fell silent for a few minutes as she ran her fingers through his hair, "I think if this baby is a girl we should name her after your mom." Robin was almost seven months along and they still didn't know if they were having a boy or a girl. At her last ultrasound, the baby wasn't in the right position to tell.

Don smiled, "I'd like that. Margaret could be either a first or a middle name."

"What was your mom's middle name?"

"Elizabeth, Margaret Elizabeth."

"We could do Elizabeth Margaret." Robin suggested.

"It may be kind of weird having a daughter named Elizabeth with my history with Liz, you know."

Robin nodded, "I see your point. How about Sarah."

"Katelyn."

"Hannah."

"Emily."

"Emily Margaret." Robin thought aloud, "I like that."

Don smiled, "I do too. So Emily Margaret for a girl. What about if it's another boy?"

"Let's name him after your dad. He's been so helpful through all of this, taking care of Ben, helping me out, getting things done around the house when you've been too busy working a case."

"I like that idea. Dad would be thrilled. So Alan as a middle name? It would get confusing having two Alan's."

"Hmmm, how about Christopher?"

Don shook his head, "Matthew."

"No, my high school sweetheart was named Matt."

"Okay then. Josh?"

Robin shook her head, "Mason?" she suggested before she completely thought it through.

Don shook his head vehemently, "No. Definitely not. Mason Duryea was the one who kidnapped Amita. I don't think that would be a very good idea."

Robin gasped and put her hand over her mouth and apologized, "I'm sorry! I hadn't thought about that!"

"Hey, it's alright. That's not something that is ever talked about a lot and you were out of town when that happened."

"I know but still, I feel bad for forgetting all about it. It's hard to come up with names that don't have some attachment to a bad guy you arrested or I prosecuted. And it's hard to remember the names of all the criminals that have crossed our paths."

"Robin, if we crossed off the first name of every person that I ever put in prison or you prosecuted, we would be stuck with a name like Ernest or Horace or something equally as bad." Don laughed.

Robin giggled at that, "Actually I did prosecute a man named Ernest once."

"Well that narrows is down quite a bit. Horace Alan Eppes, what do you think?" Don gave her one of his million watt grins.

He needs to smile like that more often, Robin thought. She shook her head, "No, definitely not, the poor boy would be made fun of his whole life."

Don thought for a few more minutes before he spoke again, "How about Levi?"

Robin mulled over that, "I like that! Levi Alan Eppes."

"So it's settled then, Emily Margaret Eppes for a girl and Levi Alan Eppes if it's a boy."

"It's settled. My next ultrasound is next week so if the baby isn't being shy again we will know if we are having an Emily or a Levi."

Don smiled as he continued to massage her belly.

"Do you think Ben will be okay? Once the baby is born I mean?" Robin asked.

"I think he'll be alright. He may be thrown for a loop for a little while after we bring the baby home from the hospital but I think he will adjust alright. He's pretty easy going and happy and he doesn't seem too offended when Liz and Cam are over here with Maya and one of us is holding her." Liz Warner had started dating Cam Paxton, the DEA agent who had helped Liz get an in with the Hawaiian Ice dealers, shortly after he was done with rehab. They got married a few months after Don and Robin and now had a beautiful two month old baby girl named Maya Elizabeth Paxton.

"Well that's true but usually when Liz and Cam are here, someone is playing with Ben while one of us is holding Maya."

Don nodded, "I think he'll be okay after a few weeks. We just need to remember to include him in things and spend some one-on-one time with him. Like read him story or play a game when the baby is sleeping or something. Or if one of us is busy with the baby the other should spend time with Ben to let him know that we both still love him and that he's not being replaced by the baby. That's what my mom and dad used to do with me after Charlie was born." Don sighed with a wistful look on his face.

Robin ran a hand through his hair, "What is it now?" she asked gently.

Don sighed, "I was just thinking about Charlie. I miss him. It's so weird not having him around to talk to and hang out with or have him and Amita help out with a case." Charlie and Amita were still in England on their visiting professorships.

"I know, I miss them too. They will be back soon enough though. I'm sure Charlie misses you just as much. I was IM'ing with Amita earlier today. She says Charlie is getting homesick and really misses you and your dad. She said they can't wait to get back."

"I can't wait either. I didn't know I was going to miss him this much."

"You two have come so far in the last six years."

"Yeah, before he started consulting on my cases we hardly ever talked and now we talk all the time and its not just about work like we used to… you know, I was really reluctant to let him help with the serial rapist case, that was the first case we worked together that didn't involve financial crimes." Don explained, "He's my best friend now. If someone told me ten years ago that Charlie would be my best friend and that he would be consulting with my team, I would have laughed them out of the room and now I can't imagine what life would be like if he wasn't." he smiled.

"It's a good thing you let him help. It's great that you two have become so close. I'm glad you did." Robin smiled.

"Yeah I don't know where I'd be now without him. I wish he was going to be home in time for the baby's birth but I don't think that will happen."

"When are he and Amita flying back to the States?" Robin asked.

"December third, it's a Saturday. The term ends on the second but Charlie says he and Amita are done giving finals on Tuesday the first, so they are going to get everything graded and wrapped up to come home on the third."

"Well they should be back just a few days after the baby is born then, unless the baby continues to be stubborn and arrives late. Since my due date is November 29th, it is entirely possible that he or she won't arrive until the first week of December."

"Maybe. So far he or she has been doing a pretty good job of being stubborn."

"Gee, I wonder who the baby got that from?" Robin rolled her eyes.

"Couldn't possibly be me." Don put on an innocent face but had a twinkle in his eyes, "Must have gotten that from its mother."

"Oh really? You don't think you are stubborn but I am?"

"Yep."

"No way am I more stubborn than you, Mr. We-Do-Things-My-Way, No highway option."

"There is nothing wrong with being persistent with your methods."

"Persistent is just a synonym for stubborn." Robin challenge but with a smile on her face.

Don opened his mouth but shut it when he couldn't come up with a quick enough rejoinder. 'Damn,' he thought, 'she's got me there. I really need to stop arguing with lawyers. She wins every time.' Then aloud he said, "Well since you put it that way, our child is doomed to be stubborn, what with the both of us."

Robin laughed and wrapped her arms around him as she gave him a kiss, "I love you, and all your stubbornness."

Don gave her another million watt smile, "I love you too Robin." Don pulled her close and kissed her deeply.

1234567890987654321


	14. Chapter 14

Charlie was running around the cottage he and Amita rented in England in a last ditch attempt to make sure that they had everything all packed up and ready to head back to Los Angeles. He and Amita had a wonderful time in England with their visiting professorships and seeing the sites but they were both more than ready to get back to LA so see their family.

Charlie went back into the bedroom he shared with Amita; she was putting the last of her belongings in a suitcase. Charlie asked as he put his arm around her, "Are you about ready?"

Amita zipped the suitcase closed, "Yeah, I think I have everything now." she turned and gave him a kiss. "I had so much fun here but I can't wait to get back to LA."

"I know what you mean. I can't wait to see Don and my dad again. I just heard the taxi pull up." Charlie picked up a couple of the suit cases, "You got everything?"

"Yep, let's get outta here." Amita picked up the last suitcase and her carryon bag and followed Charlie to the door.

After getting through security at the airport and finding their gate Charlie sat down and dialed Don.

"Eppes." Don sounded a little groggy and his voice was hushed. Charlie glanced at his watch and realized it was only 7 am in LA.

"Hey bro! Did I wake you?" Charlie said.

"Hey Charlie! Yeah but it's alright Ben is going to be awake soon anyway, I was just trying to get out of the room so I don't wake Robin. Are you and Amita all packed up to come home?"

"Yeah, we just got to the airport a little bit ago, our flight starts boarding in about 15 minutes or so, and then we have a two hour wait in Boston before flying to LA."

"You may be in Boston longer than that, they are in for a big snowstorm out there over the weekend but I haven't heard when it's supposed to start so maybe you and Amita'll get lucky and beat it."

"I hope so. I can't wait to get home. Are Amita and I going to have a new niece or nephew by the time we get back?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know, Robin hasn't gone into labor yet. She's still asleep right now. She went to the doctor yesterday and if she doesn't go into labor over the weekend she's gonna be induced on Monday morning." Robin was almost a week past her due date and completely miserable.

"I see. Alright Don, our flight is boarding now so I'll call you when we get to Boston and let you know if our flight is gonna be on time."

"Okay, safe travels Buddy. See ya tonight hopefully."

"Later Don."

1234567890987654321

"Hey." Robin came into the living room a few hours later having just woke up. Don was playing with Ben on the living room floor.

"Mama! Mama!" Ben ran over to Robin and wrapped his arms around her leg.

"Hi Ben, come sit with Mommy." Robin sat down on the couch Ben climbed up next to her since he no longer fit on her lap to well. Don pick up Ben and sat down next to Robin with Ben on his lap.

"Hey, Sweetheart. How are you feeling?" Don asked.

"Pregnant, I really want this baby out of me. Soon."

"I know Babe, me too. I can't wait to meet the new little one."

"Were you and Daddy having fun Ben?"

"Pwayed bwocks!"

"Yeah? What else did you and Daddy do?"

"Wead books!"

"Sounds like you two have had a fun day so far."

Don leaned over to kiss Robin, "Mmhm. Charlie called earlier just before he and Amita boarded the plane to Boston. Hopefully their flights into and out of Boston won't be affected by the snowstorm."

"What time is their flight supposed to leave Boston?" Robin asked.

"5:35 their time."

"Has the news said when the storm is supposed to start?"

"I'll I have seen on TV is that it is supposed to start snowing sometime this evening out there so who knows if the weather will interfere with their flight or not."

"You never know with the weather they have back east. Speaking of which, we should try to make a trip out there next year to see my parents." Robin's parents lived in Springfield, Massachusetts where she had grown up.

"That would be fun. Maybe we should try to go in the summer for a week or two. We haven't seen your parents since they were out here in July for Ben's birthday."

"I know, I wish they weren't so far away but I'm glad we have your family here."

"Mama, babee?" Ben asked as he petted and poked at Robin's belly. He was fascinated by it.

"Yes, that is your baby brother in there. You'll get to meet him soon."

"Bwover?"

"That's right, Ben, you are gonna be a big brother when the baby is born." Don said.

Ben seemed to lose interest after that and climbed down to play with his toys.

"Are you up for some lunch?" Don asked Robin.

"Yeah, I'm actually hungry."

"I'll heat up some of that chicken noodle soup I made last night." Don got up and headed for the kitchen.

1234567890987654321

Charlie and Amita were at the hotel airport in Boston. Their flight out of LA had been canceled due to the weather but they had a spot on the next flight out of Boston to LA as soon as the weather cleared up.

Charlie hung up his cell phone; he'd called his dad and Don to let them know their flight had been canceled.

"It doesn't look like it's going to clear up until tomorrow night." Amita said as she checked the weather on her laptop.

"Just think, as soon as the weather clears a bit we will be on the first plane back to LA."

"Thank god. Has Robin gone into labor yet?" Amita asked.

"Not yet. They're hoping she'll go into labor before Monday morning but nothing's happened yet." Charlie wrapped his arms around his wife and started kissing her slowly, "Speaking of which, since we're stuck here for the time being, how about we work on making our own baby."

"I like that idea." Amita replied as they fell into bed together.

1234567890987654321

Don was watching a hockey game with Alan and Larry while Ben played with his toys on the living room floor late Sunday afternoon. Robin had been sitting with them but had excused herself to the bathroom.

During a commercial break Don flipped the channel over to the Weather Channel to see what the scoop was on the blizzard back east. Charlie had called them about an hour ago saying that he and Amita were about to board a flight that would get to LA around 11 pm that night.

"I'm glad Charlie and Amita will be back tonight," said Alan. "I haven't gone this long without seeing Charlie since he spent a year at MIT."

Don was about to say something but Robin emerged and spoke, "Don, I think it's time we head to the hospital."

"Did your water break?" Don asked, "Everything you need is in the suitcase in our room right?"

Robin nodded, "My water broke a few minutes ago, and yes, the suitcase is packed and ready to go by the closet."

Alan helped Robin out to Don's suburban while Don ran upstairs to get everything they needed.

"Dad do you mind staying and watching Ben? Otherwise I can call Cassie to come watch him for the night." Don asked as he put the suitcase in his SUV.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I don't mind Donnie. Go take care of Robin." Alan shoed his oldest into the SUV.

"Thanks Dad." Don backed out of the drive way and headed to the hospital as fast as the speed limit would allow him.

"How far apart are your contractions?" Don glanced over at his wife.

"About 8 minutes." Robin answered right before another one hit.

Several minutes later Don pulled up in front of the hospital entrance, he got a nurse and a wheelchair to take Robin up to the maternity ward before parking his SUV and filling out the paperwork.

It was close to 10:30 and Robin had been pushing for about an hour now.

"One more push and the head will be out." Doctor Paulson said.

"You're doing great Robin. It won't be too much longer now." Don assured his wife.

"You're only saying that because you're not the one doing all the work," Robin's death grip on Don's hand got even tighter as she pushed when the next contraction hit.

"The heads out, he has lots of dark hair. Just a couple more and it will be over Robin. You're doing great."

A minute later the cries of a newborn baby were heard. Don cut the umbilical cord. The baby was cleaned up and weighed before being wrapped in a blanket.

"Here's your perfect, 7 pound 7 ounce, baby boy." the doctor laid him in Robin's arms.

"He's so beautiful." She cooed as she stared at her second born son. Don had sat down on the bed next to her and wrapped on arm around his wife while gently touching the baby with his other.

"He's amazing." Don agreed.

"What are you going to name him?" Dr. Paulson asked.

"Levi Alan." Don replied not taking his eyes off his son.

"He looks like you." Robin said as she ran a finger down Levi's cheek.

"He has my nose." Don conceded. "He looks a little like Ben did when he was born."

"Speaking of Ben, we should call your dad and let him know he has another grandson."

Don pulled out his cell and dialed his dad. "Hey dad, you have a new grandson as of 15 minutes ago!"

"Donnie! That's wonderful! Congratulations! What's his name?" Alan asked, Don and Robin had been insistent that they would not reveal the babies name until he was born.

"Levi. Levi Alan."

"Oh Donnie." Alan didn't know what to say, "Thank you."

"It's our way of saying thank _you_, for everything you've done for us in the last year. We never would have made it without you."

"Donnie this means the world to me. How is Robin doing?"

"She's pretty tired but I don't think she's going to be sleeping anytime soon. She's doing okay though."

"Good. I'm glad everything went well. Is alright if I stop by to see Levi? Larry volunteered to stay here for a little while so I could see my newest grandson."

"Yeah, that's fine. We'll see you in a little bit then."

1234567890987654321

Charlie and Amita were waiting for their bags to be unloaded. Charlie pulled out his cell phone and turned it on, there was a picture message waiting for him. Charlie opened the message. It was a picture of a new born baby with a blue stocking hat on. Underneath the picture it simply said 'HI UNCLE CHUCK AND AUNT AMITA'.

"Robin had the baby!" Charlie said to Amita as he showed her the picture before dialing Don's cell numbers.

"Hey Bro congratulations!" Charlie said when Don answered.

"Thanks Charlie." Charlie could hear the smile in Don's voice, it had been the same way when Ben was born, neither Don nor Robin stopped smiling for a couple of days at least.

"Yeah, we are waiting for our luggage then we are going to take a cab to the house so you don't have to leave Robin and I'm assuming Dad is watching Ben for the night?"

"Actually Dad is at the hospital now, Larry is staying with Ben for a little while so Dad could come see Levi." said Don.

"You named him Levi? How long ago was he born?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah we named him Levi Alan. He was born at 10:37. Robin's water broke not too long after you called before you boarded your flight so it was pretty quick."

"Well that's good. Amita and I are going to hail a cab and head home but we will stop by in the morning to see you all since its getting so late. I'm sure Robin is tired."

"Alright Charlie see you in the morning. Tell Amita I say hi."

"Night Don."

"Night Buddy."

1234567890987654321

Charlie and Amita arrived back at the Craftsman around one am. Charlie opened the front door and stepped inside looking around, "Man it's good to be back."

"I'm so happy we are finally home. I loved England but 6 months is way too long to be away from home." Amita agreed.

It didn't take Charlie or Amita long to fall asleep. Both were exhausted from the flight and jet lag.

They awoke the next morning around nine and after showering and getting ready they made their way to the hospital to see Don, Robin, and the newest addition to the Eppes family.

Charlie knocked quietly, not wanting to wake Robin or the baby in case either was sleeping.

"Hey Charlie, Amita! Come on in." Don said as he stood up and pulled Charlie into a hug before giving Amita a hug.

Charlie leaned over to give Robin a kiss on the cheek, "You look great, Congratulations! This must be the new little guy?"

"Thanks Charlie it's great to see you! Yes, this is Levi. Do you want to hold him?" Charlie nodded and Robin settled Levi is his arms.

"Welcome back," Robin said to Amita as they hugged.

"He's so precious." Amita, who was now holding Levi, gushed.

Just then there was another knock and Alan entered carrying Ben.

Ben saw Don first and exclaimed, "Dada! Dada!"

"Hey, come here Buddy." Don took Ben out of Alan's arms and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Mama!" Ben stretched his arms out toward Robin. Don sat Ben down next to Robin on the bed. Ben wrapped his arms around Robin tightly.

"Mommy missed you Ben."

"Luv mama!"

"I love you too Ben.

"Hey Dad!" Charlie greeted his father.

"Charlie! Amita! How are you? How was England?"

"We're doing good, pretty tired still though. England was great!" Charlie answered.

"We had a great time in England but I'm so glad we are home now." voiced Amita.

"I'm glad the weather cleared up and you were able to get on a flight back last night."

"I know I was worried we weren't going to get out of Boston until at least today."

Levi started fussing in Amita's arms so she handed him off to Don. After Levi stopped fussing Don asked Ben, "Ben do you want to meet your baby brother?"

Ben was sitting on the bed with Robin so he gave Levi to Robin then picked Ben up and sat down on the bed next to Robin with Ben in his lap.

"Baybee?" Ben asked.

"Yes this is your baby brother Levi." Robin explained to the 18 month old.

"Wevi." Ben tried out the new name.

"That's right Ben. You are Levi's big brother now."

Don, Robin, and Ben all sat together peering down at the baby, oblivious to the people around them.

Alan smiled wistfully, he knew Christmas was still three weeks away but he felt as if he'd received the greatest Christmas gift yet, another grandson and the safe return of his youngest son and daughter-in-law. It thrilled him to see Donnie smiling so much, since marrying Robin, starting a family, and taking the SAC position Don was so much happier and less troubled than he had been for a long time. Alan was also thrilled to have Charlie and Amita back, he'd missed having them around the house and to finally have them back was wonderful. The only he would have different would be to have his wife here with him to share this with. He wished Margaret was still here to share this with him; she would have been a wonderful grandmother to Ben and Levi. Alan was grateful for what he had.

End.


End file.
